In computing devices, a file system is used to manage and organize how data is stored in and retrieved from a storage device. The file system keeps track of the regions where data is stored in the storage device and the free regions in the storage device. A file system can also manage the storage and retrieval of data from different types of storage devices, for example, in converged stack storage arrays.